


Sweet Dreams

by Totally_not_Vi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Beep beep go the sheep sheep, Cute stuff for first part, F/F, First one so probably shit, Might make part 2 if you guys like it, Peanut butter and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_Vi/pseuds/Totally_not_Vi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counting sheep is just overrated nowadays. Vi and Cait are roomies but Vi's fears always tend to get the best of her. Cait has just the solution for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

The same fucking nightmare. The same one every fucking night. Vi having to watch Cait die because of her own recklessness. It always ends the same. Cait bleeding out in Vi's arms while she screamed at her to stay with her and to not leave her. Always ending with Cait's eyelids slowly locking shut. Vi woke up the same way too. In a sweat and tears streaming down her face. It's been like this for a month.  
The breakfast discussion afterwards before work was always an awkward silence before Cait broke it by popping the question of "How'd you sleep?" Answers ranging from "meh" to "didn't sleep" seemed to be appropriate. Cait contrasted Vi's look each morning with a more clean and ready for the day look. Vi's being a "I want to smash every fucking alarm clock ever" and bedhead combo.  
The day procceeded as normal. Jinx hadn't blown anything up in a month but the fear of a random crime leading into her nightmare coming true was always looming over Piltover for Vi. The feeling of being able to come back home with Cait at the end of every night comforted her a little bit but she was always thinking of ways she could mess up.

Surprisingly, tonight's nightmare ended up being different for Vi. For worse.  
Vi was now staring at the grave of Cait and she could hear Cait softly whispering to her sweet nothings. Something had a hold on her and was moving her gently back and forth.  
Not only was the nightmare different but what she awoke to was also different. Cait had her arms wrapped around Vi and was stroking the back of her head while providing pillow talk to her ever so quietly.  
"Ummmmm, C-cupcake. The h-hell are you d-doing?"  
"You looked like a mess Vi. I came in to see if you had stolen my tea again as I couldn't find them anywhere. I found you crying and tossing around in your bed while saying my name. I just did what I thought would help comfort you."  
As Vi took in the reality of the situation she started to softly blush. She was the larger of the two and appeared to be the toughest (which was a complete lie as she had marshmallow center) officer on the force. But now she was like a baby, being comforted until she calmed back down.  
"Did you have that nightmare again?"  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"  
"Vi, love, I'm not blind and I can read you like a bloody newspaper. You have looked deader than Sarah on the morning after New Year's for the past month."  
"Ok maybe you do kind of have a point."  
"Exactly. Come stay in my bed tonight. It'll probably help you sleep if someone is most likely going to cuddle you like you are a giant muscley teddie bear in their sleep."  
Vi's cheeks burned hotter than the coffee she threw in a perp's face one time but she would have to be insane to pass up an offer like that.  
She tiredly nodded and shuffled her way to Cait's room while Cait grabbed the tea bags (that Vi had in fact hid in her room because she hated the smell of the damn stuff) on her way out.  
Vi inhaled the smell of Cait's room as she entered, appreciating the smell of perfume and makeup over her room's smell of well.......Vi. She lifted up the duvet that covered the bed and climbed under it slowly, adjusting herself till she felt comfortable.  
Cait got a glass of water before snuggling up next to the woman that took up quite a bit of her usually empty bed. She wrapped her arms around Vi and nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck, getting to take in the wonderful (to her at least) scent of Vi.  
"G'night Vi."  
"Night Cupcake."  
"Sweet dreams love."

**Author's Note:**

> My first work that I've ever put out so feedback is very appreciated. I will take in any recommendations and try to incorporate them into further work.


End file.
